Promise Kept
Lamia quickly got down the stairs, having woken up and worn her clothes, she went to the kitchen, beginning to cook a meal. While her face remained expressionless, it was clear she was rather excited for Amon finally visiting her properly, unlike last time, when he was very late. She baked two pumpkin pies, Amon's favorite, and sat down on her chair, drinking coffee while waiting for Amon to knock on the door. Hours have passed and it was already noon, Lamia still sat in her chair waiting, and has already finished her coffee. When it became apparant that Amon wasn't coming, Lamia stood up, sighing in dissapointment as she was about to take the pies into the fridge, when suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Lamia turned to the door, and walked towards it "Look, if you can't come early atleast say so-...." When Lamia openned the door, her eyes widened in shock when she saw Amon bloodied, with a broken blade in his stomach, and blood dripping from his wounds and cuts. "I..tried to...keep my....promise...sorry" Amon said, panting as he fell towards Lamia, who grabbed him, getting her white lab coat bloodied. "Who...?" Lamia asked, still shocked. She placed Amon on a sofa as she looked his wounds "...Tell me who did this?" Lamia asked Amon. Amon grunted "It doesn't matter...really...just a mistake of mine..." Amon said, clearly in pain from the sound of his tone "...Just forget...'bout it...". Lamia grabbed the broken blade in Amon's stomach, slowly pulling it out "How can I just forget about it? This isn't something that happened a year ago, it happened earlier than that, so tell me..." Lamia pulled out the entirety of the broken blade, clutching it in her hand, causing her hand to bleed "...Who was the wise guy who decided to hurt you?" Lamia's words were cold and here tone was sharp, sounding vengeful. Amon, still in pain, grabbed Lamia by her shoulder, clutching his hand from the sheer pain "...Listen...to me...I...failed...no need...to get hurt because of me...please" Amon said to Lamia, trying to persuade her not to avenge him. Lamia broke the blade in her hand in reaction to Amon "I can't just let someone who hurt you stay alive so that he can do it twice" Lamia replied. "...I...I may be blind...but..." Amon coughed, trying to speak "...The mere thought of you getting hurt....because of me...hurts more than the metal scrapping my gut...oh god, this is gonna get infected..." Amon said to Lamia. Lamia sighed, getting and turning around "I'll patch you up, then give you something to eat. Baked some pies for ya" Lamia said to Amon, walking to what would be where the hotel's janitor keeps his cleaning equipment, but was revamped by Lamia to hold her medical equipment. Amon sighed in relief, trying to relax on the sofa while still bleeding "That was close...Good god, this is definetly going to get infected..." Amon said. "Maybe next time, you should try and run" Beast suggested to Amon, Amon didn't reply, but simply let out a painful chuckle, clutching his stomach. Lamia walked over to him again, this time holding a First-Aid Kit, though it had much more medical equipment than the regular kit. "Right, I'mma need you to stay calm now" Lamia said, taking out a syringe, most likely morphium "Because this is going to hurt alot if you don't" Saying that, Amon appeared rather frightened. "No no no no no no no" Amon said, as Lamia simply continued to take out more items, such as scalpels, syringes, and things that can't possibly fit in that kit, like a large rubber duck. "Don't ask why I have that..." Lamia said to Amon, as she grabbed his hand, about to sting him with the syringe, to which he began to panic. The townspeople from the hill heard a painful scream, sounding like what a girl being chased by her kidnappers would sound like, coming from Lamia's hotel, though they simply shrugged it off as something not out of the ordinary...for them atleast. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Storyline Category:Fairy Tail: Vice